Conventional large cable networks comprise distributed video and data facilities to deliver content in a cable network environment. In a typical cable network, content such as videos are distributed over a backbone or core network to so-called headend resources that service one or more hubs. The hubs receive and re-distribute the content to one or more distribution nodes that each, in turn, conveys the content to a service group including multiple subscribers. Typically, the subscribers in the service group are able to tune to certain channels of the shared cable network using a set-top box, cable modem, etc., to retrieve and play back desired content.
One conventional way to deliver video over a core network to the hubs is to produce a transport stream for transmission over a backbone of a network. The transport stream is typically a QAM (Quadrature Amplitude Modulation) data channel including multiple data streams. A distribution node then initiates distribution of the multiple data streams in any of multiple possible ways to subscribers in a respective service group.